Different types of electrical devices may have various electrical components. The electrical components may be located inside a housing of the device or sometimes extending exterior to the device, typically on a printed circuit board, PCB, of the device, between the PCB and a cover. Electrical components may generate heat, and temperature may have an effect on an operation of the electrical components and on the device. Due to increased performance of the electrical devices, power dissipation in the devices has steadily increased and affects an overall power and performance of the device.